


Tipsy on Hot Chocolate

by femmefatales



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, whichever you prefer!
Genre: Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Drunk Spock, Drunk Vulcans, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, no sex in this but it is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: Kirk takes Spock out on a very special date during shore leave. On Earth. In a night club.Basically just Kirk and Spock being dorks who are super attracted to and ridiculously in love with one another.





	

“Woah woah woah, hold on a minute, Sulu,” Kirk stared down at the helmsman, who was pointing a confident finger at a familiar-looking, blue and green planet. “Earth?!”

 

“Yes, Captain. Earth. We’re stopping at home,” Sulu grinned from ear to ear, cheekbones illuminating his white teeth. “Trade mission. Aren’t you supposed to be aware of these things before I am?” 

 

“Well nobody told me,” Kirk shrugged and shifted his eyes to Spock before Sulu could reply. Spock, while bending over the intercom, was looking good as ever in the tight-fitting, regulation uniform pants. Kirk sighed rather dreamily at the view.

 

“Hey, bab--Commander Spock,” Kirk flushed at the Freudian Slip. Shit, he thought. I really need to stop doing that. Only Chekov seemed to notice, however, being as he choked on his water and suddenly became hyperfocused on his control panel. Spock, for Kirk’s sake, pretended not to hear it and instead stood up quickly. 

 

“Yes, Captain?”

“Were you aware of this spontaneous Earth mission?” 

 

“I would hardly classify the mission as ‘spontaneous’. We as a crew were notified several Earth months prior to this one. I presume you have forgotten.” 

 

Kirk sighed. “Yeah, yeah. Ok. I get it. I’m a useless captain without a shred of dignity.”  
Spock seemed alarmed at Kirk’s hyperbole, eyes widening a minute amount.

 

“That too is false, Captain, you are more than capable--”

 

“Spock. It’s ok. I was utilizing my human sense of humor.” 

 

“I see,” Spock nodded briskly and returned to work. 

 

Sulu chuckled at the scene before him, tapping his foot against the reflective floor of the Enterprise as he continued mapping out their course.

“Estimated arrival date?” Kirk asked Chekhov, who was still a bit pink in the face. 

 

“Tree days from now, Keptin. Approximately.”

 

“Alright then. Guess I’d better read up.”

 

~

 

After the crew had beamed down and obtained their new supply of lithium crystals to use in a diplomatic trade with a peaceful colony of Acamarians, the crew had a day or two of free time. (Aside from Scotty, who was busy repairing a few bugs on the ship’s computer systems). Kirk, naturally, decided to take advantage of this rare opportunity. When he and Spock were sitting on an automated bench in front of the Federation Faction Center after the deal had successfully gone through, a brilliant idea struck him. 

 

“Hey, Spock. Would you want to go somewhere with me?” 

There was a beat of silence. “That question is subjective. My answer would logically be determined by the location of choice, not by your inquiry.”

 

Kirk rolled his eyes and draped his arm around his boyfriend’s stiff shoulders. “Please?”’

 

“If you would simply reveal the location--”

 

Kirk clapped his hands, cutting Spock off. “It’s decided then. Let’s go!” Kirk stood up, and practically pulled Spock over to the nearest transporter. 

 

Spock begrudgingly followed Kirk and entered, only to materialize a few seconds later in a very different part of town. The Terran sun had recently set, leaving the barred buildings and illuminated hovercrafts doused in the dim light of the moon. These buildings differed from the professional establishments of the Federation; they were unmarked and dauntingly huge. 

 

“This is where I used to hang out before I joined the Academy.” Kirk nodded towards a building shrouded by shadows, purple strobe lighting visible through the small windows. 

 

“May I enquire as to where you have taken me?” Spock’s fingers fluttered around Kirk’s own. The heavy vibration of a bassline seemed to be shaking the entire building. A faint static of inaudible conversation muddled the noise, however, and made the establishment sound something like a pit of lost souls. 

 

Kirk grinned ear-to-ear, white teeth flashing dangerously. “A night club.” 

 

Spock tilted his head to the side inquiringly. “I am unfamiliar with the term, Captain.” 

 

“Would you stop calling me that when we’re off duty?” 

 

“My apologies, Cap--Jim.”

 

Kirk rolled his eyes. “Anyway. A night club is where we heathens go to have a good time. They’ve been around for decades, since the 20th century even. Thought you graduated top of your Human Cultures Study Course at the Academy.” 

 

Spock replied coldly, “You are correct, and if I recall you were a close second. However this activity was never made known to me.”

 

Kirk shrugged. “Hm. Well, do you want to go in?”

 

“Not especially, no.”

 

Kirk tightened his grip on Spock’s fingers and yanked him inside before he could protest further. 

 

The fluorescent lights immediately filled Kirk with a sense of glee; it’d been ages since he’d been to a place like this. Spock, however, was holding on to Kirk for dear life, following him through wave after wave of gyrating bodies. 

 

“I FAIL TO SEE WHY--” Spock bellowed in an attempt to communicate over the roar of the event. 

 

“IT’S FUN, BABE! YOU’LL SEE!” 

 

Spock closed his mouth and released a frustrated breath, resigning himself to Kirk’s foolishness. The two zigzagged past glowing table after glowing table, rainbow lights and holograms following them as they did so. The bass , although quite unsettling to Spock, seemed to fuel Kirk's drive to continue moving through the sea of intelligent lifeforms. 

 

Finally, Kirk stopped them at a rather closed-off area of the club (in comparison to the rest of it) and motioned for Spock to sit down. Spock’s muscles seemed to relax due to the lack of people and he gladly seized the opportunity to take a seat. Kirk soon did the same, placing his chin in his hands and staring up at Spock fondly. Kirk’ s features, illuminated by the glow of a blue, spherical lamp placed on their table, floored Spock for a moment. His eyes, soft and overwhelmingly human, were shrouded by thick eyelashes. His lips were full and enticing, and his toned chest and biceps were exceptionally visible in his tight clothing, as were his...lower assets. Spock, to his chagrin, resented every other intelligent being in the area who eyed Kirk hungrily. 

 

“So?” Kirk asked, breaking Spock’s train of thought. “What do you think so far?”

 

Spock swallowed, trying and failing to repress his current emotions of affection and attraction towards his Captain. 

 

“My current thoughts on this establishment are of its sheer ridiculousness; however I do find your presence appealing.”

“So...what you’re saying is, ‘this place sucks but you look hot’?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’ll take it,” Kirk smiled widened and he batted his eyelashes playfully. “I’ll order us some drinks and then we’re going to dance.”

 

Spock paled at the thought of this. “I do not wish to--”

 

“Nope! You can’t turn me down.” Kirk pressed a purple button on the table and a holographic menu fabricated before them. “Hmm, let’s see. Vodka on the rocks for me, and a hot chocolate for you.”

 

Spock’s eyes widened only slightly at Kirk’s words. 

 

“Are you aware of chocolate’s lipid anandamide properties and what those properties do to Vulcans?”

 

“Very aware. Why do you think I ordered it? If I’m getting wasted then so are you.” 

 

“I would advise against this decision, Jim.”

 

“Jim! You called me Jim. Excellent. Oh, here they are.” The drinks emerged from beneath the table. Spock’s hot chocolate steamed against the flashing strobe lights and before Spock could even pick it up, Kirk had already downed his glass of vodka. Spock eyed his own drink wearily but soon took a generous sip, shuddering at the sickening sweetness of it. 

 

“There you go, sweetheart. Finish that up and then we’ll hit the dance floor.” 

 

Spock wasn’t sure if it was the drink or the pet name that alighted the sudden fire in his stomach. Rather submissively, Spock did as told, and almost immediately he began to feel the effects. His motor skills were impaired by 16.2 percent, and counting. To make matters worse, Spock’s inhibitions were lowered by 21.6 percent; and to his absolute dread, they would only continue to decrease. 

 

Kirk, giving Spock a knowing grin, got up from his chair slightly and mussed a hand through Spock’s hair.

 

“Bit of a lightweight, aren’t you?” 

 

Spock ignored him and refused to meet his eyes. However, he downed the rest of his hot chocolate in one swift gulp knowing full well what the consequences would be. 

 

“I’m impressed,” Kirk said, eyebrows raised. “Did you drink a lot back on Vulcan?” 

 

“No,” Spock’s face was tinted green now. “Our culture, unlike yours, does not romanticize the effects of intoxication.” 

 

“Hmm, I see. Ready to go dance?”

 

“I am not.” 

 

“C’mon, baby,” Kirk said, giving Spock his most seductive and flirtatious look. “For me? I’ll make it up to you later.”

 

Spock colored slightly at the obvious implications in Kirk’s words and shifted awkwardly.

“Although highly illogical, I find that once again I am unable to refuse your request.”

 

Kirk’s grin could have stopped time.

“Good. Let’s go.” He stood up and grabbed Spock’s forearm, who shrugged him off immediately. 

 

“I require no assistance.”

 

“You sure? That was a lot of hot chocolate.”

 

Spock opened his mouth to reply but seemed to trip over his own feet before the words could escape. Kirk repressed a giggle as Spock quickly found his footing and brushed off his uniform in a tense, awkward movement.

 

“Looks to me like you do need assistance,” Before Spock could protest, Kirk gently linked arms with him. He was warm and rather wobbly. 

 

Kirk used his charm to find their way to the dance floor, exchanging alluring apologies with strangers and navigating his way through the crowd. Once they were there, others seemed to make room for them. The excess personal space seemed to put Spock at ease; Kirk noticed a barely-detectable light in his eyes the moment Kirk grabbed his waist. Kirk rested his head against Spock’s shoulder, looking up at him. 

“You know,” Kirk said. “This is nightclub. We can dance however we want. Don’t need to worry about others seeing us.”

 

Spock drew in a breath and subtly snaked his arms around Kirk, who grinned into his chest. 

“There you go. That’s how you do it. Bet you’ve never danced like this before,” Kirk lifted a hand from Spock’s hips and placed in on his cheek, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Spock, normally completely appalled by the sheer idea of public displays of affection, leaned into it and tightened his grip on Kirk. Spock’s lips were warm and soft and God, they’d been together for months but Kirk still felt weak in the knees whenever they kissed. 

 

“Damn, I should get you drunk more often,” Kirk murmured once he’d reluctantly pulled away. His eager eyes took in Spock’s somewhat-debauched appearance. “You’re sexy, you know that?”

 

Spock raised a skeptical eyebrow but seemed to appreciate Kirk’s words as he drew him closer.

 

“Now move. With the music.” Kirk said, attempting to demonstrate. He moved his hips with overtly-sexual grace, running his fingers through Spock’s hair and just barely brushing up against him. Spock seemed rather breathless, now, trying to follow Kirk’s movements but getting caught up in their explicitly provocative nature. 

 

“If you keep looking at me instead of your own feet, I don’t think this lesson is going to be much of a success,” Kirk said flashing Spock a knowing grin. 

 

“I believe I reserve the right to look wherever I please.” 

 

For the first time that night, Kirk was at a loss for words. A very racy set of images flashed through his mind at the roughness in Spock’s voice.

 

“Um. Shit, that's hot. Yeah. You do.” 

 

Spock was staring intensely at Kirk now, who reddened slightly under his boyfriend's piercing gaze. 

"Is that so?" Spock asked, voice and expression void of all emotion. Kirk shivered. Suddenly, he wasn't so keen on dancing anymore.

 

“Do you...do you want to get out of here?” Kirk asked, meeting Spock’s eyes, voice suddenly dripping with seductive sweetness. 

 

“I believe I would indeed enjoy ‘getting out of here’, Ashayam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!! Femmefatales here. I hope you enjoy this silly little Spirk fic!! It's the second Spirk fic I have written. As always, comments are super appreciated (IM A SENSITIVE BABY SO DONT BE TOO MEAN OK or i will cry). Thank you so much for reading and I hope with all of my heart that you enjoyed!!   
> ALSO!! If any of my readers are femmeslash fans, please comment requests for pairings! They can be popular or obscure, doesn't matter to me. Any fandom!! I just love writing about girls loving girls because I'm gay but no one seems to read them here. SO if anyone has any requests I would be happy to oblige!   
> Love Kat


End file.
